DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 5. Oh Sehun, seorang pelajar jomblo yang mencoba peruntungan dengan ikut audisi sebuah acara Reality Show 'Daily Life With My Boyfriend', yang akhirnya kemudian mempertemukannya dengan Kim Jongin, seorang CEO yang menyamar menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa bernama Kim Kai demi bisa menjadi pasangan Sehun di acara itu. KAIHUN. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Cast : Kai, Sehun and others

Sekedar ff selingan saat ide untuk lanjutin ff yang lain belum ada, yang nunggu Bukan Istri Pengganti semoga senin atau selasa sudah bisa aku publish. Aku masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya, keknya itu sudah keluar dari alur awal yang aku buat, maunya hanya 5 chapter udah end, eh ternyata kebablasan #plakk jadi aku masih mikirin alurnya yang baru lagi. T_T

Mohon reviewnya juga ya untuk ff ini.

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara yang panas dan di tambah telinganya yang juga terasa panas karena ocehan sahabatnya yang kebetulan duduk sebangku dengannya, membuat Sehun merasakan kebosanan yang begitu kentara. Ia ingin tidur tapi tak bisa, karena sudah pasti sahabatnya itu akan terus mengganggunya dan tak akan pernah membiarkannya untuk tertidur.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! apa kau mendengarkan ucapanku..."

Pekikan itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau menutup telinganya. "Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli ya Byun Baekki..."

"Ck, itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mendengarkanku."

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Tentangmu dan kekasihmu yang kencan tiap hari... itu membosankan." Gumam Sehun, terdengar malas.

Sahabatnya mendengus kesal, "Itu karena kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran dan kencan."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah padamulah yang tidak lagi jomblo. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, selagi guru killer itu tidak masuk."

Pletakk

"Jangan tidur dulu bodoh, aku belum selesai cerita."

"Aku bosaaaaannnn..." rengek Sehun.

"Makanya cari pacar sana, hidupmu itu membosankan sekali kau tahu."

Sehun cemberut, tapi tak urung memikirkan juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, apa benar hidupnya membosankan. Tiap pagi sampai siang ia sekolah, sore ia ikut les dan kemudian malam, ia masih belajar lagi. Setiap harinya memang hanya dipenuhi dengan satu kata saja, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Rasanya memang membosankan. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sehun lesu.

"Cari pacar sana, pasti banyak yang mau denganmu, kau kan cantik."

"Yak, kau pikir mencari pacar itu mudah?"

"Makanya kau harus berusaha, ah... lihat kekasihku sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya Sehunie. Jangan lupa keluarlah dari ruang kelas dan lihat kalau ada namja tampan yang bisa membuatmu tertarik, lalu dekati dia." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum bergegas menemui kekasih tiangnya yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

"Aish, mana mau aku melakukannya..." Sehun meraih handphonenya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja lalu bangkit dari kursinya, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin ia tuju sekarang, perpustakaan. Tempat yang paling aman dan nyaman bagi Sehun untuk menyendiri.

"Cari pacar..." Sehun kembali menggumamkan kata-kata itu saat ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi pojok ruang perpustakaan. "Aish... kenapa aku terus memikirkannya." Sehun mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Iseng ia melihat-lihat situs tentang pencarian jodoh. "Yak, kenapa aku membuka ini, aku kan tidak sedang mencari suami atau istri," Sehun kembali membuka situs lain dan tak lama kemudian matanya terpaku pada salah satu iklan yang ada di laman yang ia buka.

"Daily Life With My Boyfriend..." Sehun bergumam. "Ini acara reality show untuk pasangan sejenis ya... sepertinya menarik, mungkin aku bisa ikut." Sehun pikir, untuk mencari pengalaman seperti Baekhyun ia tidak perlu mencari pacar sungguhan, cukup hanya dengan ikut acara ini, lagi pula ia akan dapat bonus tampil di televisi, menarik bukan?

"Baiklah, ayo daftar..."

Sehun membaca keterangan yang tertera di laman itu sebelum kemudian mulai mengisi kolom pendaftaran.

Nama : Oh Sehun

Usia : 17 Tahun

Tinggi badan : 176 cm

Ciri-ciri pacar yang di inginkan : Tinggi 180 cm atau lebih, atletis, berkulit tan.

Sehun pikir karena kulitnya yang seputih salju, ia harus mendapatkan pasangan yang tidak mempunyai kulit seputih dirinya. Saat tiba harus mengisi kolom usia yang di minta, ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan usia berapa yang mungkin bisa menjadi pasangan ideal untuknya. Mungkin yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya? Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia mengetik lagi.

Usia : 25 – 29 tahun

Setelah mengetik pegawai kantoran di kolom pekerjaan pasangan yang ia inginkan Sehun pun mengirim email pendaftarannya sembari berdoa semoga saja ia yang lolos test dan bisa tampil di reality show itu.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama seorang namja tampan tengah sibuk dengan berkas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ketika sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kalau kau ingin menambah pekerjaan untukku, lebih baik keluar saja sekarang," namja tampan itu mengibaskan tangannya meminta sekretarisnya untuk pergi.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, pekerjaanku banyak," namja tampan itu melempar berkas yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja dan kemudian menoleh pada sekretaris cantiknya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada kertas kertas sialan itu?"

"Yang kau maksud kertas sialan itu, adalah kertas yang membawa pundi pundi uang ke kantongmu Ceo Kim Jongin."

"Ya terserahlah, sekarang cepat katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Tiffany, sekretaris Jongin, menyerahkan setumpuk kertas ke atas meja Jongin yang masih memiliki sedikit ruang kosong.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau ingat dengan program baru acara reality show yang kita bahas bulan kemarin?"

"Aku kira masalah itu sudah beres," gumam Jongin sembari memijit keningnya.

"Sebenarnya memang sudah, tapi karena kau pemilik saham terbesar diperusahaan itu, mereka meminta pendapatmu untuk memilih orang yang tepat untuk ikut di acara itu."

Jongin meraih selembar kertas paling atas dari tumpukan kertas berisi biodata yang di bawa Tiffany. "Hanya satu orang bukan?"

"Ya..."

Jongin mengamati sejenak foto yanga da di pojok kanan kertas yang ia pegang lalu melemparnya sembarangan. "Apakah aku harus memilih salah satunya?"

"Kau harus melakukanya Tuan Kim..." ucap Tiffany.

Jongin mendengus kesal, dan kembali memeriksa setiap kertas itu dengan Tiffany yang setia menunggunya di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. "Tak ada yang menarik..."

Tiffany meringis, hanya beberapa lembar kertas lagi yang tersisa, apa ada satu yang akan menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Shit, sudah hampir satu jam dan aku..." ucapan Jongin terhenti saat ia menatap foto seorang namja yang menarik perhatiannya dan dengan cepat ia membaca biodata namja itu. "Tujuh belas tahun ya..." Jongin menyeringai saat membaca kriteria yang di inginkan namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu, sesuai dengan dirinya. "Fany..."

"Ya...?"

"Buatkan aku formulir yang sama seperti ini, dan pastikan dia yang akan menjadi pasanganku."

"Mwo..." Tiffany menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan bossnya. "Kau serius?"

"Yap, jangan lupa samarkan namaku dan juga pekerjaanku. Sisanya kau isi sesuai dengan fakta. Dan satu hal lagi jangan sertakan fotoku disana."

"Kepalaku sakit..." gumam Tiffany.

"Lakukan saja sesuai perintahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang tampak murung sambil sesekali memeriksa handphonenya. Ini sudah satu bulan lebih Sehun seperti ini dan namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak mau bercerita padanya.

"Mungkin memang bukan aku yang dipilih," gumam Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari bersandar di pundak Baekhyun.

"Dipilih apa ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

"Yak, Oh Sehun, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau sebulan ini bersikap sangat aneh dan..."

Sehun hampir melompat saat merasakan getaran handphonenya di saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia duduk tegak dan memeriksa ponselnya. Untuk sesaat ia duduk mematung sebelum menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan wajah memucat. "Baekkie..."

"Apa..." Baekhyun menoleh dengan tak acuh sebelum kemudian ia berteriak. "Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu, apa kau baru diputuskan kekasihmu, ah tapi kau kan jomblo... apa kau..."

"Diamlah Baekkie..."

"Oke, aku diam," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Sekarang ceritakan!"

"Aku lolos audisi..."

"Hah..."

"Untuk acara reality show..." Sehun melirik ke sekitarnya takut-takut ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Daily life with my boyfriend..."

"WHAT ?"

"Jadi begini..." lalu Sehun menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung sekali," Baekhyun tampak iri, bukankah ia yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang artis, tapi kenapa Sehun yang lebih dulu bisa tampil di televisi? Tapi dibalik itu semua ia senang karena itu artinya kehidupan sahabatnya itu akan lebih baik dan tidak membosankan lagi. "Jadi... siapa pasanganmu?"

Sehun memperhatikan biodata pasangannya yang sudah dikirim kepadanya. "Namanya Kim Kai..."

"Tinggi badan, 185 cm, okeh ini buruk karena ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari kekasihku dan itu akan membuatmu terlihat pendek. Pegawai kantoran dan umurnya..." Baekhyun ikut membaca. "WHAT ? 29 TAHUUUUNNNN?"

"ish, jangan berteriak dekat telingaku..." Sehun cemberut.

"Mana fotonya?" Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak ada..."

"Ah, dia kan sudah tua, pasti jelek, Sehun batalkan saja.. kau jangan mau dengan yang tua..."

"Tidak bisa kau lihat..." Sehun menyodorkan handphonenya di depan Baekhyun. "Aku bisa kena denda sebanyak ini. Aku kan tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

Baekhyun meringis,"Kalau begitu terima saja nasibmu kencan dengan om-om tua..."

Sehun cemberut. "29 tahun bukan setua itu Baekkie..."

"Ya terserahlah, tapi nanti janji jangan nangis kalau sudah melihat orangnya ya."

"Pasti..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai isi email yang Sehun terima, hari ini adalah syuting pertamanya dan ia sudah tiba tepat waktu di tempat yang telah di tetapkan. Sehun pasrah saja saat seorang wanita menariknya untuk duduk di kursi dan mulai beraksi memberikan sentuhan make up ke wajah mulusnya.

"kau sudah cantik alami, jadi kita tidak perlu memberimu make up yang berlebihan. Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit keajaiban supaya wajahmu tidak terlihat terlalu pucat di depan kamera.

Sehun merengut, keajaiban katanya?

Tepat waktu syuting di mulai, Sehun sudah gugup setengah mati dan omong-omong kemana pasangannya itu, kenapa belum juga datang? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sutradara tadi hanya memintanya duduk di kafe ini dan memesan segelas minuman. Sehun bahkan merasa kalau ia tidak bisa meminum minuman di depannya karena terlalu gugup melihat begitu banyak kamera di sekitarnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu ketika akhirnya pintu depan kafe itu terbuka, dan Sehun menoleh dengan hati berdebar ke arah orang yang baru datang itu. mulutnya menganga saat orang itu tiba di depan tempatnya duduk, orang itu tampan dan sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa aku tunda."

Sehun berdiri dengan canggung dan mulai merasa tidak percaya diri ketika mengetahui ia ternyata jauh lebih pendek dari namja itu. sedikit ada perasaan menyesal kenapa ia menargetkan tinggi badan lebih dari 180 cm sih.

"Tidak apa..." sahut Sehun canggung.

"Kim Kai..." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun..." kali ini Sehun bisa tersenyum manis saat menyambut uluran tangan namja itu. Kim Kai, dia sama sekali tidak seperti pegawai kantoran yang kolot, pakaiannya bahkan sangat kasual dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon review kalau ada yang minat ff ini dilanjutkan... kalau gak ada yang minat, aku akan share di grup aja. #smile

Salam hangat kaihun hard shipper.


	2. Chapter 2

DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Cast : Kai, Sehun and others

Liburan di minggu ini sudah selesai... nunggu satu minggu lagi baru bisa liburan lagi. ^_^

Untuk yang nagih-nagih ff, sabar dulu ya... ff Bukan istri pengganti baru mau di ketik, yang nagih Kiss Me di akun BearBunny, aku ga janji akan update, feel aku masih belum dapat karena juga baru liat-liat sekilas. Harap maklum, yang namanya udah kerja n baru kelar liburan pastinya aku akan lebih fokus ma kerjaan dulu dari pada ngetik ff, dsb.

Sekali lagi maaf buat yang bilang aku terlalu lama untuk update. Aku juga manusia biasa loh, yang kadang bisa dilanda bad mood. Aku nulis tergantung mood, kalo moodku ga bagus bahkan meski di sindir2 ya tetap aja aku ga bisa ngetik. Beda kalo mood aku bagus, disindir n dibilang ffku jelek pun ya aku bakal terus ngetik.

No Edit

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Mulut sehun terbuka lebar tanpa disadari dirinya, Kai mengajaknya kencan? Secara langsung? Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, tak yakin harus berbuat apa karena ini memang pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya kencan, yah walau itu hanya untuk keperluan acara saja sih. Akhirnya setelah ia terdiam cukup lama dan mungkin saja sutradara sudah greget melihatnya, Sehun mengangguk juga. Setelahnya Sehun hampir pingsan melihat Kai yang tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu tampan.

"Ayo duduk, ku rasa kau akan pingsan kalau kelamaan berdiri di sini," Kai tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang terlihat bisa pingsan kapan saja itu.

Sehun tersenyum malu, wajahnya merona saat Kai menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi, dan itu semua tak luput dari perhatian Kai yang merasa lama-lama ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencium namja manis ini.

"Gomawo..." bisik Sehun lirih.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kau mau makan dulu atau kita langsung jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan," Sahut Sehun spontan. Ia rasa sekarang ia tak akan bisa makan saat berdua dengan Kai. Tangannya saja sekarang terasa begitu gemetar, apalagi saat harus makan di bawah tatapan Kai, bisa-bisa ia melakukan tindakan yang bodoh nantinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo..." Kai meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar minuman milik Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun.

Meski awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Tidak tau," jawab Sehun polos.

Dahi Kai berkerut, "Kau tak pernah kencan sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini pertama kalinya untukku."

"Mwo... dan kau mau berkencan denganku yang umurnya jauh berbeda darimu."

"Hyung juga kenapa mau berkencan dengan namja yang jauh lebih muda?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Oh Sehun..." entah kenapa Kai rasanya senang sekali saat tahu ia menjadi yang pertama untuk Sehun.

"Itu... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau."

"Huh..."

"Awalnya di sekolah, Baekkie selalu mengejekku dia mengatakan kalau hidupku terlalu membosankan dan aku harus punya pacar. Karena kesal akhirnya aku membuka sebuah situs tentang boyfriend seperti itu dan tak sengaja menemukan iklan acara ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih namja yang lebih tua untuk kencanmu?"

"Mungkin karena aku sering melihat Baekkie bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Aku jadi berpikir kalau namja yang lebih tua pasti lebih pengertian. Lagi pula... kurasa aku,,, menyukai sebuah... tantangan."

Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sehun yang polos. Ia tahu kalau namja ini bicara yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah menyelidiki seluruh latar belakang Sehun selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kalau hyung, apa?"

"Ku rasa sama sepertimu, aku menyukai sebuah tantangan."

"Ish, hyung tidak kreatif sama sekali." Sehun cemberut dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ahh..."

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kalau kau bertingkah seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku disangka pedofil atau yang lebih parah lagi jalan bersama anakku." Jongin pura-pura mengeluh.

"Andwae... Hunnie janji akan bersikap lebih sopan." Sehun cepat-cepat merubah wajah cemberutnya menjadi datar lagi dan memperbaiki cara berjalannya.

Jongin tertawa, ia melepas tautan tangan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk menggandeng Sehun. "Jangan terlalu di anggap serius Sehuna, aku hanya bercanda..."

Jongin tak menyadari saat ia tertawa Sehun tengah terpesona melihatnya, namja manis itu bahkan tak sempat untuk mengedipkan matanya, hingga ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin kalau namja manis itu masih terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Hyung tampan..."

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan mengelus lembut pipi Sehun yang berisi, "Kau juga cantik." Dan satu ciuman di kening Sehun mengakhiri ucapan Jongin. "Ku rasa aku tak salah memilihmu, Sehuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya iniiiiiii..."

Pagi Sehun dihari pertamanya sekolah setelah acara reality show nya ditayangkan, yang harusnya tenang kini harus ternodai dengan suara cempreng nan berisik milik sahabatnya.

"sehunie... aku tak percaya ini..." Baekhun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun dengan heboh.

"Hentikan Baekkie, kau membuatku pusing," keluh Sehun, ia mencoba keluar dari cengkeraman erat tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak menolaknya, Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali..." Baekhyun tampak seperti tengah membayangkan wajah tampan kekasih virtual Sehun sekarang.

"Ish, bicaranya jangan keras-keras Baekkie, aku kan malu."

"Buat apa malu, kau harusnya bangga Sehuna, kau bisa tampil di televisi dan bertemu pria tampan. YA TUHAN, AKHIRNYA TEMANKU TIDAK JOMBLO LAGIIIIIII..."

Sehun secara otomatis menutup wajahnya yang merona saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan lantang hingga terdengar oleh para siswa yang banyak berkeliaran di koridor.

"Woah, benarkah itu..."

"Akhirnya... ada juga yang mau dengan namja kurus sepertimu Sehuna..."

"Selamat ya..."

"Ah, siapakah pria yang tidak beruntung itu, Sehunie kan datar seperti ini, pasti kekasihnya akan tersiksa saat dia kencan nanti."

Wajah Sehun sudah semakin keruh saja mendengar komentar teman-temannya, cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih bertengger dipundaknya dan menarik sahabatnya itu untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya yang lain. "Ish, Baekkie... ini semua salahmu, kalau kau tidak berteriak, yang lain tidak akan mendengar dan menghinaku." Omel Sehun, wajahnya cemberut.

Baekhyun menggaruk area tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, maaf... habisnya aku iri denganmu yang bisa mendapatkan pasangan setampan itu."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga kali, aku kan malu."

"Maaf..."

"Minta maaf saja pada tembok sana." Sehun dengan kesal melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, merasa bersalah mungkin.

"Sehuna, aku benar-benar minta maaf... aku tidak sengaja, sungguh..."

"Tidak mau..." Sehun berlari menjauh, berusaha menghindar dari Baekhyun yang mengejarnya. Jadilah seharian itu Sehun selalu berusaha menghindar dari Baekhyun yang terus-terusan berusaha minta maaf. Sehun kesal pada sahabatnya itu, karena mulut embernya, seluruh isi sekolah jadi tahu kalau dirinya sudah punya pasangan dan parahnya Baekhyun juga sempat keceplosan mengatakan kalau dirinya membintangi sebuah reality show dengan kekasihnya saat namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu berteriak meminta maaf pada Sehun di kantin.

Jadilah Sehun merasa seperti orang yang tidak memiliki muka lagi saat berjalan di koridor, setiap orang yang ia lewati pasti berbisik dan saling tunjuk ke arahnya. Sehun marah tapi ia tak bisa melampiaskannya karena ia tahu kalau inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi saat dirinya ketahuan ikut acara seperti itu.

Mood Sehun memburuk dan namja manis itu belajar dengan ogah-ogahan, dan ketika bel tanda waktunya pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir namja manis itu langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan kelas karena takut kalau Baekhyun akan mengejarnya lagi, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan gurunya yang bahkan belum keluar dari ruang kelas. Sehun tak peduli, yang penting ia bisa segera bebas dari tatapan dan bisik-bisik menyebalkan dari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Haaahhh... haaahhh..."

Sehun berdiri di depan terminal bus dengan napas tersengal setelah terus berlari dari sekolahnya. "Huff, syukurlah, cabe pedas itu tidak mengejarku."

Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar, ia mengamati nama pengirim pesan itu. "Eoh, ini kan sutradara acara reality show itu, apa ada syuting lagi hari ini?" Sehun bergumam seraya membaca isi pesan itu.

' _Jam 17.30 di apartemen xxx. Tema : kiss.'_

"Uhukk..."

Sehun terbatuk-batuk saat membaca pesan itu, apa temanya tadi, kiss? Dirinya bahkan belum pernah ciuman, bagaimana bisa ia menjalani syuting dengan tema itu. Sehun panik, ia berjalan mondar mandir di tepi jalan, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. "Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bisa-bisa Jung ahjushi akan memandangku aneh karena aku tak bisa kissing."

Sehun memijit keningnya yang berkeringat. "Ayo berpikir Oh Sehun, kau kan pintar, pasti ada solusi untuk masalah ini," ia terus bergumam sembari terus melangkah mondar mandir, hingga di satu menit kemudian langkahnya terhenti, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. "Ah, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, lebih baik aku kirim pesan padanya sekarang."

Sehun mengetik isi pesannya dengan cepat, sebelum bergegas naik ke atas bus yang kebetulan berhenti di terminal. "Baiklah, kau pasti bisa, Oh Sehun. fighting." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat ia membaca pesan dari sutradara acara yang ia ikuti. "Menarik," ucapnya sembari membayangkan bibir tipis kemerahan milik Sehun. kira-kira semanis apa saat ia menciumnya ya?

"Apa ikut acara itu bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila?" Tiffany, sekretaris Jongin yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan tampak mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Kau tau, tema syuting hari ini apa?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak melihatnya." Jawab Tiffany.

"Kiss..."

"Hah, andwae..."

"Yak, bukan kau, maksudku tema syuting hari ini."

"Oh, pantas saja kau merasa senang." Tiffany meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa ke atas meja Jongin. "Jangan lupa untuk menandatangani laporan ini dan..."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, ada pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya dan ia segera membacanya. Sesaat kemudian ia terlonjak dari kursinya dan menatap Tiffany dengan panik.

"Ada apa?" Tiffany juga ikut merasa khawatir, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu.

"Sehun..."

"Kenapa dengan bocah itu, apa dia sakit dan tak bisa syuting?"

"Dia mengirim pesan kalau dia akan datang ke kantor ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa ke bawah dan usir keluar salah satu karyawanmu dan menunggunya di sana." Sahut Tiffany.

"Itu dia masalahnya, dia sudah ada di lobby, dan dia bilang kalau resepsionis di sana mengatakan kalau aku ada di sini."

"Si bodoh itu, padahal aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu kalau ada bocah yang datang dan menanyakanmu."

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengomel. Kita harus cepat sebelum Sehun sampai di sini." Jongin bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menarik tangan Tiffany untuk duduk dikursi kerjanya dan ia sendiri bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi yang ada di sana, melempar jasnya ke atas ranjang dan keluar lagi setelah mengacak acak sedikit penampilannya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku duduk disini sih Jongin?"

"Berpura-puralah jadi direktur utama." Ucap Jongin seraya menyingkirkan segala hal yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun merasa curiga dengan statusnya diruangan ini.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak mau dia curiga dan mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya."

"Aish, kau ini selalu merepotkanku." Gerutu Tiffany.

"Ayolah sepupu, ini demi kebaikanku juga."

"Kebaikan apanya..." Tiffany mencibir. "Bukankah ini sebuah kebohongan dan..."

"Dia datang." Jongin segera duduk di kursi tepat berseberangan meja dengan Tiffany. "Saatnya berakting."

Keduanya diam dan menunggu sampai terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Jongin dan Tiffany saling pandang, sebelum kemudian Tiffany berdehem dan kemudian menyerukan kata masuk.

Tak lama kemudian pintu di buka dengan pelan, dan seraut wajah manis yang hampir membuat Tiffany terpekik karena gemas, mucul di balik pintu. Tanpa sadar kaki Tiffany menendang kaki Jongin di bawah meja hingga namja tampan itu mengaduh pelan. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau aslinya semanis ini?" Tiffany berbisik pelan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin saat Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Hyung..."

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Hai..."

Tatapan Sehun beralih pada Tiffany dan kemudian ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dengan canggung. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu." Sehun tentu tahu, ia sangat tidak sopan langsung masuk begitu saja keruangan milik atasan kekasih virtualnya.

"Tak usah canggung begitu, kau adik Jongin ya?" Tiffany memulai akting pura-puranya.

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "Bukan aku..." Sehun melirik Jongin sejenak. "Kekasih Kai hyung..." lanjutnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Andai saja Tiffany sedang tidak berakting menjadi seorang direktur, detik itu juga dia pasti sudah menghampiri Sehun dan mencium pipinya. Ya Tuhan, ia pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jongin melepas anak semenggemaskan ini.

"Wow, Kim Kai, kau tahu ini kantor kan, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berkencan dan juga..." Tiffany melirik ke atas meja dan kemudian ia melotot saat melihat ada nama Jongin yang tertera di berkas itu, cepat-cepat ia mengambilnya dan melindunginya dari tatapan heran Sehun, bisa gawat kalau Sehun sempat melihat kertas itu dan membaca tulisan kalau direktur utamanya adalah Kim Jongin yang jelas-jelas nama seorang pria. "Laporanmu bahkan belum beres dan kau mau berkencan?"

"Maaf, sa..."

Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya, "Kuberi kalian waktu lima belas menit untuk bicara dan setelah itu Kim Kai, kembalilah bekerja." Tiffany beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Maaf, tapi ini ruangan anda kan, kenapa anda pergi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Tiffany hampir saja menepuk keningnya, kenapa ia lupa ya? "Eh itu, aku sengaja keluar supaya kalian bisa bicara berdua, soalnya kalau karyawan lain melihat, nama Jo... ah maksudku Kai akan buruk."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Terima kasih atas waktunya." Namja manis itu kembali membungkukkan badan saat Tiffany keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun baru menegakkan lagi badannya saat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi... apa yang membuatmu datang ke kantor ini Sehunie?"

"Ah, itu..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia nampak bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Kita duduk di sini saja dulu, mumpung boss keluar," Jongin merasa geli sendiri saat ia mengatakan itu. dengan tangannya yang bebas, Jongin menggandeng Sehun untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada hyung..."

"Ini soal tema syuting kita hari ini, hyung... aku..." Sehun tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan temanya?" Jongin merasa kecewa ketika tahu Sehun menolak untuk melakukan ciuman dengannya.

"Bukan begitu hyung... bukannya aku tidak suka... tapi..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Duh, Hunnie malu mengatakannya..."

"Sehunie kenapa... bilang pada hyung..." Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. "Jangan takut, hyung tidak menggigit kok, jadi katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya... Hunnie... tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Huh, melakukan apa?" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, sesaat kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tak pernah ciuman sebelumnya?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan, pipinya semakin merona, ia merasa malu. Di sisi lain, perasaan Jongin membuncah oleh kebahagiaan, Sehun tidak pernah berciuman dan ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencium Sehun dan Jongin berdoa semoga seterusnya hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh namja manis ini.

"Itu tak masalah Sehunie..."

"Tapi, Jung ahjushi pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk syuting kita dan Hunnie pasti akan mengacaukan syuting dengan kecanggungan Hunnie."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin syuting dibatalkan?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin temanya di ganti?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa solusi yang kau inginkan."

"Hunnie ingin belajar," ucap Sehun dengan suara tegas.

"Belajar?" Jongin bingung, Sehun ingin belajar? Tapi belajar apa?

"Ne, agar tidak canggung lagi, makanya Hunnie ingin belajar."

"Maksudmu...?" Jongin tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, takut kalau apa yang ia pikirkan berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Nde, hyung, ayo kita latihan ciuman."

"Mwo, kau bilang apa?" Jongin merasa kalau ia salah dengar sekarang.

"Ayo kita ciuman, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Banyak typo, karena aku terlalu malas untuk edit lagi #plakk

Kalau ingin ini dilanjutkan tolong review ya. Terima kasih

KAIHUN LOVEA


	3. Chapter 3

DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Cast : Kai, Sehun and others

Ini ff yang udah lama aq abaikan n yang paling banyak permintaan untuk segera di update. Entah kenapa feel untuk ngetik ff ini ilang begitu saja. Hahaha...

Karena moodku lagi ga bagus, mungkin hasilnya juga lebih absurd dari biasanya. Wkwkwk

Untuk yang ga suka dengan gaya penulisan ataupun cerita yang aku buat, mending ga usah baca dari pada setelah baca langsung pada ngeluh n ngata-ngatain epep yang aku buat.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

" _Hunnie ingin belajar," ucap Sehun dengan suara tegas._

" _Belajar?" Jongin bingung, Sehun ingin belajar? Tapi belajar apa?_

" _Ne, agar tidak canggung lagi, makanya Hunnie ingin belajar."_

" _Maksudmu...?" Jongin tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, takut kalau apa yang ia pikirkan berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun._

" _Nde, hyung, ayo kita latihan ciuman."_

" _Mwo, kau bilang apa?" Jongin merasa kalau ia salah dengar sekarang._

" _Ayo kita ciuman, hyung!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Sangat yakin hyung," balas Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ke ruangan hyung saja, kita tak mungkin melakukannya di ruangan ini kan?"

"Ah, iya," Sehun tersenyum malu ketika mengingat kalau ini adalah ruangan milik Ceo tempat kekasih virtualnya itu bekerja. "Ayo hyung."

Bertepatan dengan keduanya berdiri dari ruangan itu, Tiffany masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ke ruangan Kai hyung," bukan Jongin yang menjawab tapi Sehun.

"Ah ya," Tiffany mengangguk, "Jo.. eh Kai, kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu nanti, sekarang kau antar saja pulang bocah manis ini."

"Kau yakin Miss?" Jongin hampir terkekeh geli melihat akting Tiffany yang masih terlalu kaku, tapi sedikit banyak ia merasa bersyukur karena Sehun itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari kekakuan Tiffany.

"Ya, tapi besok pastikan kalau kau berangkat lebih pagi ke kantor." Tiffany mendekat pada Jongin dan berbisik pelan, _"Besok pagi kau akan amat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Jongin."_ Tak lupa yeoja cantik itu menyelipkan kunci mobil di sela-sela jemarinya. Jongin tersenyum tipis menyadari betapa cepatnya Tiffany bertindak menyiapkan semua keperluannya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Jongin segera menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Hyung, bukankah itu tidak sopan? Kita bahkan tidak berpamitan pada Boss hyung."

"Sekali-kali tidak apa Sehuna." Lagi pula akulah bossnya di sini.

"Begitu ya hyung..."

"Sekarang kita mau pergi kemana dulu?"

"Terserah hyung saja," sahut Sehun.

"Apa kau lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu."

"Lalu latihan ciumannya kapan hyung? Sore ini kan kita harus syuting."

"Hanya sekedar mengisi perut yang kosong tak akan memakan waktu yang lama Sehuna."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo makan."

Jongin tersenyum, lihat betapa mudahnya namja di depannya ini mempercayai semua ucapannya. Ia jadi merasa tak tega sudah membohongi Sehun soal pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo hyung, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang berjalan dengan langkah lambat di belakangnya.

"Sabar Hun, tak perlu tergesa-gesa."

"Tapi hyung..."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini kenapa menjadi tak sabaran sekali sih, apa begitu ingin hyung cium?"

Wajah Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja kalau Hunnie terlihat canggung nanti Baekkie juga akan mengejek Hunnie dan mengatakan kalau Hunnie tidak pantas ikut acara itu bersama hyung." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya ketika membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun kalau melihatnya ciuman, pasti namja itu akan mengejeknya amatiran.

"Kau tenang saja, tak akan ada yang mengejekmu, mereka justru akan terpesona melihatmu."

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Itu pasti. Ayo, kita makan dulu setelah itu baru latihan."

"Ayooo..." Sehun tampak bersemangat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Namun semangat Sehun itu tidak bertahan lama, setelah mereka makan dan sekarang berada di apartement Jongin yang sebenarnya baru saja Tiffany sediakan untuk Jongin agar ia bisa membawa Sehun ke tempat ini, semangat yang Sehun jaga sedari tadi langsung hilang berganti rasa gugup yang begitu kentara. Sehun meremas kaos putih yang ia pakai sembari memperhatikan Jongin yang tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos rumahan dan celana pendek selutut. Sehun sendiri sudah lebih dulu mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan menggunakan pakaian milik Jongin.

"Kau tampak tegang sekali," Jongin melirik pada Sehun seraya duduk di atas kursi tunggal di balkon kamar Jongin. Letak apartement Jongin berada di lantai tiga dan ruangannya tak bisa di katakan besar, namun Sehun sangat menyukainya, apalagi letak balkon kamar Jongin tepat menghadap pada sebuah taman bunga yang menambah keindahan pemandangan untuk ia lihat dari sini. Tapi sekarang, Sehun tak bisa menikmati keindahan itu, ia terfokus pada kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi kekasih virtualnya itu akan mengajari dirinya bagaimana caranya berciuman.

"Duduklah di sini." Jongin dengan lembut menarik lengan Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya.

"Apakah posisinya harus seperti ini hyung?" Sehun bergerak tak nyaman saat kedua tangan Jongin membimbing kaki Sehun untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hmm... ya..." Jongin bergumam pelan saat lagi-lagi Sehun menggeser pantatnya hingga tak sengaja menggesek kejantanannya. "Diamlah Sehun, kau bisa membangunkannya."

"Huh, membangungkan apa hyung? Bukankah hyung tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Bukan itu yang hyung maksud, Sehun. Tapi ini." Dengan sengaja satu tangan Jongin meremas benda yang ada di selangkangan Sehun hingga namja manis itu terpekik kaget.

"Hyung nakal."

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak, kau tak mau punya hyung bangun kan?"

Wajah Sehun merona merah saat Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanannya dan beralih mengusap pinggulnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

"Kapan kita ciuman?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Kapanpun kau siap."

"Aku..." Sehun menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan malu-malu. "Aku sudah siap hyung."

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun lagi, Jongin segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, dan mengikuti instingnya Sehun langsung menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan bibir Jongin yang menempel di bibirnya.

Cukup lama Jongin berdiam diri, setelah yakin kalau Sehun sudah tidak setegang tadi, ia baru mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir tipis Sehun dengan lembut. Jongin tahu ini adalah ciuman pertama Sehun karena itu ia tidak mau terburu-buru, ia harus memberi kesan yang manis untuk ciuman pertama namja cantik tersebut.

Tangan Sehun meremas pundak Jongin dengan cukup kuat saat Jongin dengan lembut melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Rasanya cukup aneh saat pertama kali Jongin melumat bibir namun lama kelamaan entah kenapa Sehun sangat menyukai ciuman dari Jongin.

"Hyungg..." Sehun merintih pelan saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ini terlalu intens, dan Sehun bingung tak tahu harus membalas perlakuan Jongin seperti apa.

Puas mencium bibir Sehun, Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan fokus menatap Sehun yang tampak kepayahan menormalkan napasnya. "Bagaimana Sehunie, kau suka?" Ibu jari Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah dan tampak merah karena ciumannya.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. "Umm, Hunnie suka."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jongin, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengusap pinggul Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hunnie mau lagi, hyung."

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, namun alih-alih mencium bibir Sehun, Jongin malah menundukkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dada Sehun. Mengecup lembut tonjolan kecil yang terlihat samar dari balik kaos putih yang di pakai Sehun sebelum kemudian menggigit dan melumat nipple itu.

"Hyunggg..." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya saat Jongin tanpa ragu menghisap tonjolan itu dari luar kaos Sehun. Tangan Sehun meremas kuat rambut Jongin saat namja tampan itu secara bergantian menghisap kedua nipplenya.

Saat Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya, ia melihat dengan jelas cetakan basah di kaos Sehun yang memperlihatkan nipplenya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan tadi?"

"Hanya mencium dadamu, Hunnie. Kau suka?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Dan Jongin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hunnie malu hyung.." gumam Sehun.

"Hei, kalau kau malu seperti ini bagaimana saat kita syuting nanti?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, "Apa syutingnya akan gagal?"

"Tidak," Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dan melumatnya sekilas. "Kalau Sehunie mau mencium hyung duluan."

"Tapi Hunnie malu, hyung saja yang cium Hunnie."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, kenapa rasanya ia merasa jadi pedofil seperti ini saat bersama Sehun. "Baiklah, hyung yang akan mencium Sehunie," bisiknya. "Tapi tidak di sini."

"Lalu di mana hyung?"

"Ayo lanjutkan di dalam kamar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek? Hanya segini aku nemu feelnya. Dan mohon hargai tiap karya yang aku buat, mau itu panjang atau pendek, tetap saja menulis sebuah cerita itu ga gampang.

Entah akan seperti apa ini epepnya. Hahaha... haruskah enceh di chap depan? Tapi keknya terlalu cepat ya.

Mohon reviewnya ya

Salam kaihun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	4. Chapter 4

DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Cast : Kai, Sehun and others

Aku mohon pengertiannya ya, kita hidup di dunia real, dan di mana aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi yang harus aku utamakan di banding nulis epep. Aku juga udah kerja dan waktuku banyak tersita di situ. Aku akan lanjutin ff tapi ga bisa secepat yang kalian harapkan dan aku mohon pengertian akan hal itu.

Backsong : Shaggy Mohombi ft Faydee – Habibi ( I Need Your Love )

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

( Camera On )

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan dengan wajah cemberut di depannya. Ia paham sekali kenapa Sehun seperti itu, ia sendiri tak munafik merasa sedikit kecewa dengan kejadian tadi siang, saat di mana ia membawa Sehun ke kamar dan belum sempat ia mencium namja berparas manis itu handphone miliknya dan juga milik Sehun keburu berbunyi, staff menelpon dan meminta mereka bersiap-siap untuk segera syuting. Tetapi meski ada rasa kecewa, Jongin sedikit banyak juga merasa bersyukur karena sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia dan Sehun terus berada di kamar itu, ia tak yakin kalau dirinya bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya, mereka berdua pasti berakhir dengan tanpa busana di atas ranjang.

"Hyung... Kai Hyung..."

Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melirik pada kameramen yang sedari tadi terus mengikuti mereka dan kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sehun yang berdiri menunggunya di depan. "Apa?"

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun, tangan berjari lentik itu sibuk merapikan poninya yang berantakan ketika tertiup angin sore yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tau hyung, tapi di sini dingin." Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

Jongin yang merasa iba melihat Sehun mulai menggigil kedinginan segera melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Pakai ini."

"Lalu hyung bagaimana?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku lebih kuat darimu, lagi pula udaranya tidak sedingin itu."

Sehun menunduk memperhatikan jaket yang diserahkan Jongin padanya, ia mengambil jaket itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak di pakai?" tanya Jongin, ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

"Hyung tidak mau memasangkannya untukku?" tanya Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Biasanya kan orang pacaran seperti itu hyung." Sehun teringat akan ucapan Baekhyun tentang seberapa romantis kekasihnya itu, bahkan ia sering membantu Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya. Sehun yang mendengar cerita itu, tentu saja merasa iri, tapi Jongin sepertinya bukanlah orang yang romantis atau peka seperti pacarnya Baekhyun, jadi Sehun kembali memasang raut wajah cemberutnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sehun yang terlihat begitu imut di matanya. Ia menahan langkah Sehun yang ingin menjauh darinya. "Kemarikan jaketnya biar hyung pakaikan untukmu."

Sehun menyerahkan jaket itu kembali ke tangan Jongin, dan ia memperhatikan dalam diam wajah tampan Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya saat namja tampan itu memasangkan jaket itu di tubuhnya.

"Sudah, apa terasa lebih hangat?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau marah pada hyung? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku tak apa hyung, aku juga tidak marah pada hyung."

"Sehunie..." Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pundak kiri dan kanan Sehun. "Hyung bukannya tidak peka dengan apa yang Hunnie inginkan. Hyung hanya ingin agar Sehunie bersikap lebih terbuka pada hyung dan berani mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginan Hunnie pada hyung. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi Hunnie kan malu, masa Hunnie harus bilang seperti itu pada hyung." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

Tangan kanan Jongin yang tadi berada di pundak Sehun kini beralih ke atas, ia merapikan poni Sehun yang terlihat berantakan sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Sehun. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan dan hyung tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu."

"Hyung..." Sehun mundur satu langkah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Hunnie malu... kenapa hyung cium Hunnie di jalan sih."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia kembali menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya, "Hei, bukankah tadi siang kau tidak malu saat hyung menciummu?" bisiknya.

"Hyuuuunggg... jangan menggodaku." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya sebelum menepis tangan Jongin dan berjalan dengan cepat di depan pria tampan tersebut.

"Sehunie, kau mau kemana baby? Apa kau sudah menentukan tujuan kita?"

"Sehunie lapar hyung, ayo makan."

"Baiklah," pilihan yang tepat karena saat ini Jongin pun merasa perutnya cukup lapar.

Saat mereka memasuki sebuah restoran, semua pandangan semua orang secara otomatis memandang ke arah mereka. Sehun yang merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin.

"Santai saja Sehunie, mereka tidak akan menggigitmu kok," Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum menarik tangan lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dan membawanya duduk di meja sudut ruangan.

Terdengar bisik-bisik lirih yang samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Sehun saat mereka lewat. Mungkin mereka merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan dua orang namja dengan beberapa orang kameramen?

"Jangan pasang muka cemberut," bisik Jongin. "Nanti mereka akan mengira kita sedang marahan saat syuting."

"Tapi Hunnie kan ga marahan dengan hyung."

"Iya..." Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun sekilas dengan ibu jarinya, "Tapi bibir ini tak pernah tersenyum sejak tadi."

"Ish, itu kan karena Hunnie lapar."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Sehun sebelum kemudian memesan makanan.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun.

"Hmm..."

"Hunnie boleh pesan ice cream juga?" tanya Sehun lirih, ia menatap malu-malu pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau ingin pesan ice cream apa?"

"Chocolate," sahut Sehun cepat.

"Oke," setelah menyebutkan pesanan mereka, Jongin segera menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. "Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku kan masih pelajar hyung, dan tak punya banyak uang untuk makan di sini, beda dengan hyung. Eh tapi gaji hyung juga tak seberapa ya," Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menoleh pada Jongin ketika teringat fakta bahwa Jongin juga hanyalah karyawan biasa. "Apa hyung tidak bangkrut saat mentraktir Hunnie di sini?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Tidak kok, Hunnie tenang saja." Sehun belum tahu saja kalau restoran ini juga milik Jongin, andai dia tahu, mungkin sikapnya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Hunnie tidak mau disebut hanya ingin uang milik hyung, loh."

"Benar kok."

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Hyung memang paling baik."

"Apa Hunnie suka hyung?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Suka sekali."

"Dengan uang hyung, suka tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, tapi kemudian seakan tersadar dengan ucapan Jongin ia cepat-cepat bicara, "Tapi tetap lebih suka hyung sih daripada uang hyung."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan Sehun dengan gerak refleks segera menutup kedua matanya, menyadari kalau Jongin ingin menciumnya. Namun beberapa detik berlalu Jongin tak kunjung menciumnya jadi dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup ujung hidung mancung Sehun, "Aku tak akan menciummu di sini, tidak saat kita di tempat umum."

Sehun cemberut, ia menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Sehun, namun dengan cepat Jongin segera menahan pundaknya. "Pesanan kita sudah datang, kau bilang kalau laparkan? Ayo makan dulu."

Ini sedikit berbahaya, meski Sehun itu polos namun ia bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif dan Jongin tak yakin kalau ia bisa menghadapi sisi agresif dari diri Sehun. Itu bisa saja juga akan membangkitkan sisi liarnya dan Jongin tak mau hal itu terjadi, tidak di saat ia belum bisa memastikan kalau ia mencintai Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Pulang dari makan malam mereka, Jongin segera membawa Sehun kembali ke apartemennya, tentunya masih dengan para kameramen yang mengikuti mereka. kali ini keduanya tidak banyak bicara, Jongin tahu Sehun masih kesal padanya karena insiden ciuman mereka yang gagal itu, karena itulah ia membiarkan saja Sehun duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kaki yang ia naikkan ke atas meja.

Jongin tanpa berkata-kata segera berjongkok di dekat kaki Sehun dan membantu namja berparas manis itu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau ingin minum? Biar hyung buatkan."

Sehun menggeleng, ia meraih sebuah majalah sport yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu kembali bersandar di sofa tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, hyung minum dulu ya."

Tanpa perlu mendengarkan balasan dari Sehun, Jongin segera beranjak pergi ke arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali ke ruang tamu di mana Sehun masih duduk dengan gaya santainya sambil membaca majalah. Bukannya duduk di samping Sehun, Jongin justru melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sofa yang Sehun tempati dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, kedua tangan kekarnya berada di pundak Sehun dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung..."

"Jangan marah pada hyung," satu jari Jongin perlahan naik dan membelai pipi chubby Sehun.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang membungkuk di atasnya, hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan dan Jongin tak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku tak marah pada hyung kok."

Tangan kiri Jongin bergerak turun perlahan dan berhenti saat berada di dada berisi Sehun sementara tangannya menahan dagu Sehun untuk tetap mendongak saat ia mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk, saling mencecap dan menyatukan lidah sebelum kemudian lidah Jongin menyapu seluruh bagian mulut Sehun.

Sehun melenguh pelan dan ia membiarkan Jongin kembali melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Pegangan Sehun di majalah itu terlepas saat Jongin menyesap bibirnya sebelum kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

( Camera off )

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

Sehun menutup kedua kupingnya dan mendengus kesal pada Baekhyun yang berteriak di dekatnya. "Apa sih Baekkie, baru datang langsung teriak-teriak seperti itu."

Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun dari telinganya. "Kau berciuman dengan Kim Kai."

Sehun mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa dengan itu."

"Aish kau ini, kenapa durasinya tidak lama sih, padahal aku tak sabar melihat kalian berciuman di atas ranjang." Baekhyun terlihat menggebu-gebu ketika bicara hingga tak sadar kalau murid yang lain mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa sih," Sehun merengut, teringat lagi ciumannya dengan Jongin yang gagal di atas ranjang.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Kau dan Kai membuat baby di atas ranjang kalian."

"Baekkie, mana bisa seperti itu," wajah Sehun merona ketika membayangkannya. "Lagi pula bukankah tidak boleh seperti itu di depan kamera?"

"Ah iya juga sih, tapi kau bisa mempraktikkannya langsung saat kamera tidak menyorot kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Sehunie, coba kau lihat Kim Kai itu tampan dan seksi, kau pasti menyesal kalau melihatnya membuat baby dengan yang lain."

"Hyung tidak akan seperti itu," bantah Sehun. "Lagi pula hyung juga bilang kalau ia tak punya pacar selain Hunnie."

Baekhyun meringis, "Kau ini memang terlalu polos Sehuna, ia mengatakan itu karena kalian terikat kontrak, itu saja. Makanya aku bilang bikin baby dengannya agar ia tidak berpaling darimu."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku masih sekolah masa sudah punya baby. Baekki saja sana."

"Aku sih sudah sering melakukannya," Baekhyun nyengir.

"Apaaaa?" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar mendengarnya. "Ish, Baekkie mesum."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau ini polos sekali Sehuna, tentu saja aku belum pernah melakukannya, kita kan juga belum cukup umur."

Sehun merengut, "Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Hanya iseng," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sebelum berlari menghindar sesaat sebelum Sehun melemparnya dengan buku yang ia pegang.

Sehun sudah ingin mengejar Baekhyun ketika terdengar nada pesan dari handphonenya. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas Baekhyun dan lebih memilih membuka pesan tersebut. Namja berparas manis itu tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat membaca pesan dari orang yang tadi sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

' _Nanti sore hyung akan menjemputmu jangan lupa dandan yang cantik'_

Ah, Sehun jadi tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan melakukan syuting dengan hyung tampannya lagi. Ia juga tak sabar menantikan tema apalagi yang akan sutradara berikan padanya dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang nanya kenapa ada nama Kai di sini, please baca dari awal lagi deh dan pahami isinya.

Reviewnya berkurang ya, yang baca banyak tapi reviewnya makin dikit, apa ceritanya mulai membosankan ya ? kalau ceritanya makin membosankan aku mungkin akan mikirin untuk discontinue ini ff. Karena cerita yang membosankan kan ga bagus juga untuk di lanjut.

Trus ada yang mau kasih masukan untuk tema kencan kaihun di chap depan ga? Please komen ya

Salam damai Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	5. Chapter 5

DAILY LIFE WITH MY BOYFRIEND

Cast : Kai, Sehun and others

Sejujurnya aku benar-benar ingin menghapus semua ff ku yang masih on going, minatku untuk menulis akhir-akhir ini turun drastis, aku butuh liburan, tapi masih belum bisa cuti. Huhuhu...

Yang ga suka dengan ff ku, mending ga usah baca.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( Camera on )

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang melangkah malu-malu ke arahnya, pria itu tak peduli dengan kamera yang terus menyorot ke arahnya, yang ia pedulikan adalah malaikat hatinya yang melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang berlebihan dalam penampilan Sehun kali ini, lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, bahkan panjang dari kemeja itu sendiri mencapai separuh pahanya dan untuk celananya Sehun memilih skinny jeans yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan pas, untuk melengkapi penampilannya Sehun mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Mungkin terlihat biasa bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Jongin, penampilan Sehun terlihat begitu luar biasa.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun, ia menatap malu-malu pada Jongin. "Apa penampilanku sudah bagus ?"

"Eumm... kau terlihat begitu cantik," puji Jongin tulus.

"Ish, hyuuuunggg... aku kan lelaki seperti hyung, mana boleh disebut cantik."

"Lalu kau mau ku sebut manis?" goda Jongin.

"Hyuuuungggg... sebut aku tampan hyung, tampan."

"Bagaimana ya," Jongin tersenyum, tangannya mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Bagiku kau terlihat lebih pantas disebut cantik daripada tampan."

Sehun merengut, "Terserah hyung saja," tangannya berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja di acak Jongin. "Kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Kali ini terserah padamu," Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dan mengajaknya jalan bersama.

"Aku tak tahu tempat-tempat yang menarik, hyung," ucap Sehun jujur. "Aku jarang pergi keluar rumah."

"Pantas saja kulitmu begitu pucat," satu jari Jongin mengelus tangan Sehun, "Apa kau takut kulitmu terbakar matahari?"

"Tidak," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku malah ingin kulitku sama seperti hyung," ucap Sehun.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas, "Kau mau pergi ke pantai denganku?" tawarnya.

"Pantai?" mata Sehun menyipit, ia tengah membayangkan tentang suasana di pantai dan juga cuacanya. "Sangat panas hyung, aku takut kulitku akan terbakar," rengeknya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Katanya tadi ingin punya kulit seperti hyung," godanya.

"Tapi kalau kulit Hunnie gosong memangnya hyung mau tanggung jawab?" Sehun merengut lagi.

Jongin ingin menjawab, tapi pada saat itu salah satu staff memberikan kartu misi pada keduanya, hingga perhatian keduanya langsung teralih.

"Cepat buka hyung," ucap Sehun dengan penuh semangat. "Apa kali ini misinya, ciuman lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu bersemangat. "Kau tidak malu melakukan itu dengan hyung? Padahal hyung jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk. "Hyung kan tampan jadi kenapa aku harus malu?"

Jongin dapat mendengar beberapa staff dan juga kameramen yang tertawa cekikikan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing akan hal itu dan lebih memilih membuka kartu misi itu dan membacanya bersama Sehun.

"Menginap di resort." Jongin menggumam seraya menatap pada sutradara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Sehun.

"Kau tahu bukan dengan resort xxx ?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, tentu saja ia tahu karena resort itu miliknya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak bingung ketika mendengarnya. "Kau ingin kami syuting di sana?"

"Ya, dan kalian juga akan menginap selama satu malam di resort itu."

"Ahh..." Jongin mengangguk paham, "Lalu apa kalian juga akan merekam aktifitas kami di kamar?"

"Karena ini bukan acara untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah, maka kami menyiapkan dua buah kamar yang berbeda untuk kalian dan selama kalian di kamar masing-masing kami tidak akan merekam adegan itu."

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sehun, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pergi ke resort tersebut.

"Kenapa?' tanya Jongin. "Kau sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin berenang?"

"Berenang?" wajah Sehun sedikit pucat ketika mendengarnya.

"Umm, ada kolam renang besar di atap, pemandangan di sana sangat indah karena tepat menghadap laut, kau akan menyukainya."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak bisa berenang," bisiknya pelan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Tak apa, ada aku disini, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Umm, benar."

Cup

"Terima kasih hyung, ayo berangkat." Sehun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sehun benar-benar tak terduga, ia bisa dengan cepat menjadi agresif dan berubah menjadi malu-malu kucing setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resort itu sangat indah dan Sehun begitu menyukainya, lelaki itu tanpa henti menjelajahi setiap tempat yang terlihat begitu menarik untuknya. Seperti saat ini ketika ia dan Jongin selesai makan sore itu, keduanya berjalan menuju kamar dengan bergandengan tangan. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap kesekeliling dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kau menyukainya," Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamar yang Sehun tempati.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku pasti betah tinggal disini," ucap Sehun. "Baekhyun pasti sangat iri kepadaku sekarang, karena aku bisa pergi ketempat yang keren ini."

"Kalau begitu gantilah pakaianmu, aku akan membawamu untuk melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi."

"Apa aku harus mandi dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, karena kita akan berenang nanti."

Semangat Sehun menurun ketika mendengar kata berenang dari mulut Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau aku nanti tenggelam hyung?"

Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Eumm, aku percaya pada hyung."

"Kalau begitu percayalah kalau kau akan baik-baik saja saat bersamaku." Jongin memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Hanya sebentar karena ia segera mundur menjauh. "Masuklah kekamarmu, aku akan menunggumu disini, lima menit lagi."

"Terlalu cepat hyung," rengek Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu berdandan Sehun, hanya gantilah pakaianmu dengan sesuatu yang nyaman untuk berenang."

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun pasrah, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

Lima menit kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri menunggunya di sana. Wajah Sehun merona merah saat melihat Jongin yang hanya mengenakan celana renang pendeknya tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali hingga perut eightpacknya terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata Sehun.

"Hyung kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

"Aku lebih nyaman berenang seperti ini," Jongin menggandeng Sehun dan membawanya melangkah menuju bagian atap.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke atap, Sehun hanya diam sambil sesekali memainkan tali bathrobe yang ia pakai. Ia sangat gugup karena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya berenang.

"Tak perlu gugup Sehuna..." Jongin mengusap pipi kemerahan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Whoaaaa..." mulut Sehun terbuka lebar saat keduanya tiba di atap. Pandangannya tak lepas dari menatap laut kebiruan yang terlihat menyatu dengan kolam renang yang berada di hadapannya. "Hyung benar, pemandangannya sangat indah dari sini."

"Akan lebih indah lagi saat sunset nanti..." Jongin melirik jam tangannya. "Ayo berenang."

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun melepaskan bathrobe yang ia pakai dan melangkah ke arah Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan suasana tegang di sekelilingnya saat staff dan kameramen menahan napas mereka melihat keindahan tubuh Sehun. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar dan panjangnya hanya mencapai area pinggangnya, sementara untuk celana, ia mengenakan celana kain pendek yang hanya menutupi seperempat dari paha mulusnya.

"Ayo hyung, aku sudah siap." Sehun yang tidak menyadari situasi segera menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya menuju pinggir kolam. Namun ketika ia teringat pada fakta kalau dirinya tidak bisa berenang, langkah kaki Sehun langsung terhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti Sehuna?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku lupa kalau aku tak bisa berenang hyung," ucap Sehun dengan canggung.

Jongin memandang ke arah kolam renang, lalu beralih pada matahari yang mulai turun di ufuk barat. "Akan lebih nyaman kalau kita melihatnya saat berada di dalam air."

Wajah Sehun seketika berubah murung, "Tapi aku tak bisa berenang."

Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau percaya pada hyung kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa bicara lagi Jongin segera meletakkan kedua tangannya yang kekar di pantat berisi milik Sehun dan mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih ringan dari tubuhnya itu ke atas. Sehun yang merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas secara refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, begitupun kedua kakinya yang kini melingkar dengan manisnya di pinggul Jongin. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga bokong Sehun, Jongin perlahan turun ke dalam kolam renang dan membawa Sehun menuju sisi kolam yang lain, air di tempat itu jauh lebih dalam hingga mencapai dada Jongin. Sehun yang takut kalau dirinya akan tenggelam hanya bisa menempelkan tubuhnya lebih rapat dengan Jongin tanpa menyadari kalau miliknya kini semakin menekan milik Jongin yang mulai tegang.

"Berhentilah bergerak Sehuna, kau akan membuat kita berdua jatuh."

"Maaf hyung," ucap Sehun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, sekarang lihatlah sunsetnya."

Sehun menolehkan pandangan ke arah pantai dan berdecak kagum, "Ini sangat indah hyung..."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah sunset, ia lebih memilih untuk terus menatap wajah Sehun.

"Hyung..." merasa Jongin tidak menjawab ucapannya, Sehun kembali menatap pada Jongin. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan perlahan wajah Sehun kembali merona ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka sekarang.

"Kau tahu Sehuna, bagiku ada yang lebih indah untuk dilihat dari pada sunset," ucap Jongin dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Apa itu hyung," bisik Sehun.

"Kau... bagiku melihat dirimu jauh lebih indah dari pada melihat sunset itu."

"Hyung..." Sehun memukul dada Jongin pelan, "Jangan merayuku."

"Aku tidak merayumu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat berpikir. "Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Apakah setelah acara ini berakhir, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan hyung lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Jongin. "Aku masih akan terus menemuimu."

"Benarkah," raut wajah Sehun begitu berbinar saat ia menatap Jongin. "Apa hyung tidak bohong?"

"Tidak."

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah matahari yang kini semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. "Aku sangat takut kalau hyung akan berbohong padaku."

"Sehuna..." panggil Jongin pelan.

Sehun menatap pada Jongin.

"Aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, entah itu baik atau buruk, apakah ... apakah ketika semua itu terungkap, kau masih akan mau meneruskan ini bersamaku?"

Untuk sekian detik Sehun terdiam dengan mata yang terus menatap lekat pada Jongin, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum dan menekan tengkuk Jongin untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Cup

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan balas melumat lembut bibir Sehun. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena Sehun segera menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai hyung..."

Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun melumat bibirnya.

Rahasia itu mungkin akan aman untuk saat ini, tapi Jongin yakin suatu hari nanti cepat atau lambat Sehun akan mengetahui tentang siapa dirinya, dan sebelum itu terjadi yang harus Jongin lakukan adalah menaklukkan lelaki yang sedang ia cium ini agar tak bisa lepas darinya.

( Camera Off )

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku hanya bisa mengetik segini, semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
